She's a Silent Love Song
by WhiteWolf815
Summary: Angel is probably the sweetest teen girl you will ever meet. She's also the quietest too. Rendered mute after witnessing a horrible tragedy one night, she soon finds herself in the care of a kindly orphanage matron as she recovers. Helping where she can, she meets the famed Team Satisfaction and forms a bond with Yusei. But is it possible to love someone when they speak no words?


Hey! So this is my 5D's story, _She's a Silent Love Song_. I really recommend for this chapter that you listen to **_Midna's Lament_** from _The Legend Of Zelda: the Twilight Princess_, while you read this as it really sets the tone for the story.

Actually, this story starts before the cannon story, like when Yusei, Jack, and Crow were all kids/teens. We'll definitely get into the cannon story later but for now it's slow going as I am mostly working on my main story _I Walk a Lonely Road_. But please don't let my updating pace discourage you from reading this story and leaving a review to ask for more, or even favoriting or following myself and this story. Please relax, read and review!

(And yes, the cover image, which is not by me, is how my OC looks).

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or any other recognizable content.

* * *

**Prologue: Tragedy in the Rain**

_He's gone, you'll never find him now_, were the morbid thoughts that circled through the rain-soaked girl's head. The pain in her side and arm were making it hard to think. She didn't even know where she was going. After all, she had nowhere to go now. But she just let her feet carry her wherever they chose.

_He's gone. He's gone. It's all your fault_.

In her chest, you could hear her breath rattling in a sort of macabre fashion, making her breathing sound ragged and pained.

_He's gone. You knew this would happen and you let it happen anyways_, the voice taunted.

The fifteen-year-old girl coughed once, twice, _three times_. Each blast sounding worse than the last.

But it didn't matter. She barely felt the cold buckets of rain that soaked her skin and clothes and made her hair all dark and stringy. The shock of witnessing what had happened only mere hours ago still numbed her entire being. She no longer felt the pain or registered the violent shivers and coughing fits that wracked her small frame.

Stumbling a couple times through the darkness of the stormy night, the half-drowned girl continued to torturously drag herself along the muddy path before her that led to who-knows-where. But never once did her blank expression change from its deadened state. Looking at her, some would just assume that either she didn't care enough about the bone-chilling rain pelting her skin, or her mind was too muddled to make sense of anything. In reality though, she was just too dead to the world to feel a single thing.

Over and over, her mind continued to chant numbly "He's gone", taunting her with how what had happened was all her fault. It was almost disturbing how her green eyes just seemed to stare straight ahead in a sort of dead, trancelike way, seeing something only her eyes were privy to. Little did anyone know of the horrific images that flashed before her eyes like some sick horror film. That was all she saw and nothing else except the wide, lifeless eyes and ghastly features of the dead.

Overhead, the rain continued to pour down in buckets, pelting her continuously as quiet sobs shook her frame; the stream of tears she shed lost among the raindrops.

Suddenly, she came to a stop, raising her head slowly to focus on something just ahead of her.

It was faint thanks to the heavy rain, semi-darkness, and odd mist shrouding the area, but there was no mistaking the faint glow of lights coming from not too far ahead of the bedraggled girl.

Whether it was a conscious or unconscious move on her part, the girl allowed her feet to shift course slightly, aiming for the source of the lights. But with each step she took through the mud, the energy just seemed to drain out of her slowly, making her stagger and stumble more and more with each step.

Finally, though, she managed to trudge far enough to find herself in a clearing before a large house. Thanks to the warm illumination provided by the light pouring out of the windows, it was easy to tell that while the building certainly had seen better days (though all of the Satellite looked like that) it was relatively well enough that several people could live in there comfortably.

Like a ghost, the young girl hovered there at the edge of the clearing, unsure of what to do. She could imagine a family living in there, all safe and snug, warm and happy, possibly enjoying a home cooked meal together right about now. Things had been like that for her too once until...

Not knowing what else to do, the dark haired girl took a step through the mud toward it despite the protests of the voice telling her that she would only bring misfortune on them.

However, before she could even make more than a couple steps forward, her left foot suddenly sunk itself into a particularly deep patch of mud and she found herself falling face first into the slushy, brown earth. In the few scant seconds before impact, time seem to move in slow motion before she found herself planted face first in the soft, squishy earth.

Weakly, her fingers flexed a little, digging into the mud in a feeble attempt to get up, but everything was so numb. She could barely find the strength to lift her head out of the mud to breathe let alone get up again. Eventually, she just gave up trying, figuring that her efforts were fruitless and this must really be the end for her, to die alone in the cold, in the mud and rain.

Black spots started to appear around the edges of her vision and she thought could hear voices nearby, talking though she couldn't tell what they were saying or even if the speakers were male or female. Maybe that was just her imagination though. She didn't bother to try and look; the girl was just too weak.

The last thing she remembered before the darkness started to close in was imagining the being rolled over and greeted by the blurry faces of two people looking down at her worriedly and saying something about getting her inside.

_He's gone, he's gone. And it's __**all your fault**_.


End file.
